Uncharted Territory
by sammy202
Summary: A love that should have been.


This idea came late at night when we played Budokai and lost many times. There will be another story like this but with Freeza. Just because she lost in the second round, he went complete then hit her out of the ring in 4 seconds. I thought it was funny until she wanted me to horribly defile Freeza. But I hope you enjoy this pairing. I hate stupid people. I had to mop up a 4L of milk; I had two "caution" signs a big pail of water and the mop. I had people walking into it even after I told them to look out. I even got a "why didn't you warn me?" I love those stupid people. Or when they are demanding change and you're trying to tell them that you don't have any and you are waiting for a fellow worker to get it for you. I had to get a guy a five and she didn't have any so I asked him to wait and he's like "Uh, $10.13…" or something like that. You can't talk to people. They are fucking stupid not all mind you but just the ones that shop at my store. And you'll never know. I already have a creepy stalker, don't want more and there be certain people I don't want knowing where I work.

Another business meeting over, thank god. Why did I have to come here again? Oh yes, my brother. He is so immature. Why won't he hurry up and evolve? Oh god why did I have that cooler? (You'll get this joke later… at least we hope so.) Unlike him, I can't handle the drinks. Shit, I should get out of here… maybe not. The room wants to spin. At least I have little to worry about these people.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah, you don't look so good."  
"I'm fine. I'm just getting started."  
"Oh really. Looks like you had too much already."

"I said I'm fine."  
"Looks like we got us a fighter here."  
Leave me alone. Just walk away. I can't fight like this. Don't they know whom they are dealing with?

"Come on guy, if you think you have the guts."  
"What are you doing? Do you know who that is?"

"Your momma?"  
"No you idiot. That's Freeza."

"Don't insult me. I'm nothing like him."

"Then who are you then?"  
He stood up, almost losing his balance but facing his adversaries.

"My name is Coola (Note the "A" you bastards. People have been spelling their names wrong for years. The original Japanese spell the names the same way I do. So when it comes here and is translated, people make mistakes. They named Goku differently and lets not get started on Vegeta.) and I would appreciate it if you didn't gawk at me like that. I may not be as famous as my brother, but I assure you, I'm more powerful then he is."

For a moment, they didn't say a thing. Then some started to get ideas in their heads. Coola had to sit back down. There was no way he was ready for a fight. He made it through many obstacles before but nothing like this. (He's like Marron from Sorcerer Hunters. Just smells alcohol and gets really happy off of it.) He rested his head on his hand, nearly passing out. Some started talking, thinking they could start a fight, others thinking that they should wait until he fell asleep, either way, they would have a way of getting out of their service. Coola was almost out. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and he couldn't get up to walk. Finally, he started to slide off his stool onto the floor. He was so out of it, he didn't even realize that everyone in the bar was starting to surround him.

"I say we take him prisoner."  
"I say we do more then that."  
"Like what?"  
"Oh I don't know…"  
The whole room started laughing. They were about to pounce when they heard the door slam open. Everyone turned and found a normal low-level soldier leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed. You could he had been drinking with them. He was about to leave but heard what was going on. Even though Coola was technically the enemy, he had to do something.

"Why bother doing something like that? You know he'll find you later and kill you."  
"You got a better idea?"

"In fact I do. Let him go."

"What?"  
"Have you lost your mind?"  
He smiled and walked towards them. They made room for him. He came up and looked down at Coola, still unconscious, his tail curled around his legs. He could tell he would have one hell of a hangover in the morning. He bent down and lifted Coola up. Everyone watched until he got near the door.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Are you thinking about having all the fun yourself?"

"No. I'm thinking about saving even the stupidest of people of this race from themselves."

"What? Why you…"

Some of the bar members rushed him. The ones that weren't totally drunk understood what he was doing and stayed out of his way. It was the rest that tried to kill him. He turned, lifted his left arm and gave off a little blast. The ones in the front were shot back and forced to take a long nap. Coola was slightly standing; his upper body in his protector's right arm, his body was still limp and his mouth slightly open. He picked him back up, walked out, leaving the conscious to clean up the mess.

Everything's fuzzy. Oh my head. I've got to stop drinking. Wait… am I still at the bar? Still fuzzy, it's still hard to see. Maybe if I sit up. Oh maybe not. What's that? My hands are beside me.

"Lay still. You're lucky that you're not in worse shape then you're in. if I didn't walk in when I did, you'd have been someone's bait by now."

"What are you talking about? Who are you? Why are you helping me?"

"Hang on. I'll tell you everything. But I need you to go back to sleep."  
"Gonna take advantage of me?"

Coola grabbed his head. It hurt to talk. He felt a cool rag being placed on his forehead.

"No. You need rest. That and that headache of yours wont go away if we keep talking. I'll go get you some medicine and water. Rest until I come back."  
"Where are you going?"

"I need to go out and get some food. I didn't think I would be having company."

Coola didn't say anything. He just kept his eyes closed. He heard shuffling. Before the door opened, the stranger asked something else.

"Is there anything else that you'd like? Any requests?"

"No alcohol."

He heard him laugh. He was so used to hearing his fathers evil laugh that it made this one sound weird… yet refreshing. Coola heard him take a deep breath in then release.

"So you'll eat anything?"

Coola nodded. He didn't care at that moment. He heard the door shut, finally some peace and quiet. There were no sounds in the room so it made it even better.

Many hours had passed. Still nothing. Coola's headache had almost completely left. He started to wander around the room. It was pretty empty except for a few pictures, desk, and a bed, nothing out of the ordinary. Oh… he has children… little sayain children. Why was that still such a shock? He was on their planet, like someone of his own kind would have found him and taken him home. Wonder if he looks like that one. I hope he doesn't look like the second one. Too much like that awful King Vegeta but with longer hair. Coola shook his head. He couldn't have looked like that. Room spinning again. Shouldn't have done that. Coola made his way back to the bed and crawled on the top of it before laying on his front. He heard the door open. He couldn't lift his head. It wasn't out of exhaustion but out of fear, funny thing to be afraid of huh. Not wanting to see someone's face. He felt a hand go on his back.

"I see you've been up. Feeling better."  
Coola didn't respond. What was he going to say? What was there to say? He felt to bed move and he sank in deeper.

"Well, I'm going to go make dinner. Would you like me to bring some back for you or are you feeling well enough that you'd come out into the kitchen and eat?"

Coola still didn't answer. He heard the man sigh then leave the room. As soon as the door was shut, Coola lifted himself up and rushed to the door. He looked out and saw the back of his body. Not bad. Crap he went around to corner. Coola snuck out and slowly made his way to the other doorway. The man went from one side to the other. Coola froze in the hall. It's that feeling when you know you're being sneaky and is about to get caught. It's the whole heart-racing thing. He just got what he needed from the other room, walked past the hall, and Coola then went back into the kitchen. Coola peaked around the corner, getting a good side view. He snuck around while his back was turned and hid behind the island counter. (Please know what I'm talking about.) He peaked up over the counter. Then as he watched him cook, he realized something. I'm turning into my brother. I'm never this coy. I'm the straightforward one. Then he turned around and jumped back. It took him a while to get his breath back.

"You shouldn't do that. You almost gave me a heart attack."

Coola didn't say anything. He thought this one was pretty. No. Dammit. I'm the straight one, straight being the main word. He shook his head again. He found the man leaning on the counter looking at him.

"You wanna stand up now?"

Coola didn't take that as an order. There was something about him that was soft. Coola stood up and watched him go back to work. He stood beside him, getting closer and closer each time. The man glanced to his left and smiled.

"You may want to stay back."

Coola looked up at him. Was that a threat?

"The oil may fly up and burn you."

Coola thought nothing of it. Oil. Like something like that would hurt me. He got closer, watching the meat turn a nice brown color. Ah not the face. He pulled back sharply and held his face, falling back a bit. He felt arms go around him.

"I told you to be careful."

Coola hated this. He wasn't himself. He should have gotten his self-assurance back and left by now. He wasn't this weak. Why was he still there anyway? This was Freeza's department. It was his responsibility. I have too much shit on my own plate to worry about his. Coola sat on the stool and watched from a distance. Finally, after gathering enough courage, he spoke.

"So… how did you get over your hangover so fast?"

"You knew I was drunk?"  
"Of course. You were staggering. Some of your words slurred but I made no big deal out of it."

"Well who says that I'm not still under the influence."

"But you're cooking and not getting hurt."

"I just know what I'm doing."

There was another moment of silence. There were so many things to think over.

"Why are you helping me? What did I do to deserve this kindness?"

"Nothing. I just didn't want to see anyone go through what was about to happen to you."

"Good thing I was unconscious."

"You would have felt it later."

Coola paused for a moment. There was a thought that had been in the back of his mind all night. He didn't wish to believe it but knew it was probably true. He was hardly ever wrong about such things.

"What do you want in return?"  
The man stopped cutting the burdock root and faced Coola.

"What makes you think I want anything in return? Maybe I'm just doing this to prove we aren't all "stupid monkeys" to you."

"So this is about pride."

"In a way yes."

Coola huffed. He shook his head and tried not to laugh.

"I know exactly what you mean. Pride is very important in my family."

There was another silence. Coola was staring at the tabletop and the man just stared at him. Coola looked up and caught his gaze. He was frozen for a moment or so then moved to the right.

"Is that burning?"  
The look on his face changed as he turned just making it before the food was completely burnt. It was a little crispy but still edible. Coola started laughing at him.

"I guess this proves that drunks can't cook."

He couldn't stop laughing. He heard the man join in. There was no contest with this one. If he had been laughing at his brother, there would have been a competition or a war between them. Coola was laughing so hard that he started crying.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine… I've just never laughed so hard before."

Coola soon found himself unable to stop. He was gasping for air. Even though he could survive in space and under water, for some reason air was the most important thing to him at that moment. The man dropped everything and rushed over to him.

"Calm down. Put your hands over your mouth and nose until I can get you a bag."

Coola didn't hesitate. He trusted his life to this man. He covered his face and tried to breathe deeply. The man came back with a paper bag. He tore Coola's hands away from his face and put the bag there instead. His breathing began to return to normal. He let go of the bag and let Coola hold it himself.

"Now, just keep that on till you've calmed down. But don't leave it on too long or it'll start up again."

He turned and went back to his cooking. He had turned the heat down so nothing had tried to burn further. Coola removed the bag and went over to him.

"Thank you. I am in your debt."

"It was nothing. You don't owe me anything."

"No I'm serious. My pride and honor is at stake. I'll talk to my brother tomorrow and see if he'll ease up on this planet."

"You'd do that for us?"

"After what you just did for me, it's the least I can do. I'm not saying it's going to work, he doesn't really listen to me but he listens to his maid so I'll get her to talk to him."

"So he'll listen to a stranger but not his own brother."  
"Yeah, strange huh?"  
The man turned to him and ushered him over to the living room.

"Why don't you wait here and I'll come get you once the food are done cooking."

"You sure you wont burn anything else?"

"Now that my distraction is out of the way, I shouldn't."

"Oh so it's my fault."

"In a way yes."

"And how is that?"

"I think you know. But don't worry, I wont hurt you."

"Like I'm going to believe you."

"You change your mind so fast."

Coola didn't respond. He just waited for that man to leave. Damn his pride. He was protecting himself. Just in case. Coola covered his mouth and yawned. He hoped that the food wouldn't take too long. He wanted to get back home. The room was starting to get fuzzy and dark. He felt his body fall to the right.

Coola felt someone shaking him. He opened his eyes to see the man above him, his gaze fixed.

"You must really feel safe with me to allow yourself to fall asleep."

Coola got up and yawned again. He stretched then looked at him. The man smiled.

"What?"

"You just looked so innocent as you slept. Your tail had fallen to the floor. You weren't even trying to subconsciously protect yourself. Do you trust me that much?"

Coola didn't say anything. He didn't know that he was out that cold. But he had to think of something fast.

"I was just exhausted that's all."  
"Sure. Like at the bar when your tail was around your legs preventing anyone from getting between them."

Coola was stuck there. He tried to change the subject.

"Is dinner ready?"

The man chuckled then put his hand on Coola's shoulder. They were about the same height, Coola being a little smaller, only by a few Inches. Coola sat at one end of the table and the man on the other side. The table was small so their feet kept hitting each other's. The man was impressed with Coola's skill with chopsticks. He had great table manners, manners in general. Even he began to wonder why he was being this kind. He did plan to get something out of saving him but only to get his planet out of danger. Now that it was going to happen, there was really no more need to be kind. There was something else there now. Both of them felt it but weren't going to say anything about it.

"So… how is it?"

Coola calmly finished chewing, swallowed then responded.

"I think it's fantastic. Thank you again."

"It's no problem."

Both had put their bowls down. Something was happening. The long silences were too weird. You can have a silence with someone because you are preoccupied with something but they weren't doing anything other then eating.

"So why did you come here? It's usually Freeza that deals with us."

"He was busy. Something came up. He wouldn't tell me what. He never does. I just had to fill in for him. I met with the king of this planet. I don't know what my brother has done but the king isn't happy."

"What do you think happened?"

"I think my brother may have stolen your prince."

The man looked back up at him.

"What? The prince is gone? But we need him."

"I know. I'll question my brother about it later."

"Did you find anything else out about it from the king?"  
"I told you, this isn't my usual area. I didn't pry."

"I think you should have. Or were you in on this the whole time?"

Coola stood up.

"How dare you! I just made life on this miserable planet easier and you dare to attack me like that?"

Coola looked around, grabbed his glass and threw the contents into the man's face. The man looked down, eyes closed, trying to clean himself off. Coola stood triumphant over him. The man grabbed some of the food off his plate and threw it at Coola. Coola opened his mouth as he wiped something that was like mashed potato off the side of his face. Then he did the same back. A little food fight broke out. It wasn't really mature. Coola may have been older then his brother but not having much of a childhood; you tend to get carried away with things like this. After all the food had been used up, there was nothing left to do but wrestle with each other. They rolled all over the floor occasionally knocking things off their perches. Soon the fight was no longer about anger. They were having fun. The house was a disaster but who cared at that point? Coola allowed himself to be pinned. He had to catch his breath. Once both of them were back to normal, the man had bent over and licked a bit of the food off of Coola's face. He pulled away and looked back down at him. Coola refused to blush. The man came back close, this time, his mouth getting closer to his. Before he could make contact, Coola spoke.

"Perhaps we should get cleaned up."

The man stopped and pulled away. He was disappointed. Coola got up and went over to the table. There was a glass with some liquid left in it. As the man had already collected the dishes and was preparing to wash them, Coola had taken a huge gulp, leaving nothing in the glass. He licked his lips to where some of it had spilt. The man had turned around and found Coola holding his glass.

"Coola, tell me you didn't just drink that."

"Why? What if I did?"

"That was mine."

"So. Get another one."

Coola was fighting for the upper hand.

"You don't understand. That glass was full of straight alcohol."

Coola put the glass down. Now that you mention it, he was feeling kind of strange. His cheeks had turned red. The man rushed for him. Coola could feel his body dropping. The last thing he saw was the man lightly shaking him and had a very concerned look on his face.

Coola had awoken back in the bed. But he was clean. No food on him or anything. The door opened, and the man came in with a glass of water. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. How about you?"

Coola reached for him, nearly falling over. The man caught him with his shoulder. He placed the water down and held him up.

"Do you think you can drink this?"

"Why? You gonna force me otherwise?"

He heard the man sigh. He held Coola up and grabbed the glass. Coola slightly opened his mouth and let him pour the glass. Some of the water fell down his front. The man put the glass back down on the table.

"Better?"

"I'll feel much better when I have finally taken you."

"What?"

"You heard me. And… and I know you've been thinking it too. I seen the way you've been looking at me all night. You wanna fuck me."

He was taken back by that last comment. He felt Coola's head. He was warm.

"Oh god you're drunk."

"And you're not? Drink with me…"

Coola moved himself so that he could make himself more provocative. The man tried to back away but was being driven into the bed.

"Come on, make me crazy."

"I can't. Not like this."

"Think of it this way, it'll help improve the relationship between both our planets. Not to mention you'll have a good time and something to boast about."

"I still refuse. I'm sorry."

He lifted his hand and cupped the side of Coola's face.

"I do care for you, I will not take advantage of someone who's more drunk then I am."

"Than… what if we both started drinking until we are both at the same point? Then we could really have some fun."

"Are you saying this because you admit to both yourself and me that you want it or is this the liquor talking?"

"Maybe a little of both. Wish to find out?"

The man took everything into consideration. There were advantages to this. But so many disadvantages as well. Then he thought, what the hell. It'll only be for one night. They'll never have to see each other again after that. He moved in closer. This time, Coola was ready and willing. Nothing would hold him back this time. The covers were removed. The man went and got them some more alcohol. He let Coola drink but in small amounts. He would have passed out otherwise. Finally, they had gotten to the same level. Both no longer knew their own name. The shackles had been removed from them; they no longer felt the tension of being two different species, at different ends. Nothing mattered. Just that they were there, no one else, just the two of them. The outside world no longer existed. As they engaged each other, something felt right. Like, if they had been born into different families then the ones they had, this wouldn't matter in the eyes of society. This would be the first time either of them had been with another man. Neither knew what to do but went with it. They both found themselves trying to outdo each other. Even drunk there still was some rivalry there. Coola had been pinned but was still trying to beat this man. Both continued to pleasure the other in a frequently used position. Both, feeling the need to climax, held on for as long as they could, refusing to come before the other, how ironic that they would come at the same time. Not knowing what to do at this point, they instinctively swallowed. Now the question remained… who got bottom? The man got off of Coola and sat next to him. They had to figure this out. Instead of catching his breath, Coola got up and pushed him down.

"I get it, this is punishment for having you on the bottom the first time."

"Exactly."

The man braced himself, thinking he was going to be on the receiving end. He felt the pressure but not where he thought it would be. He looked up and saw that Coola had lowered himself onto him. He was going to protest this fact but was forced to cry out instead. Coola wasn't about to listen to him. This was his choice. No one was going to change him mind. And there was a curiosity. He had always been in control before, this time, he wanted to know what it was like to have no control at all. Even though in this case he was still in control. Coola was still thinking to himself. No matter what the situation, he was always able to multitask.

"At least this isn't as bad as it could be. As long as he keeps his cloths on, I'm fine."  
You see the man was still dressed. Only his pants had been lowered for easy access. He was losing his stamina again. He felt the man's hands come up and grab his hips. He didn't wish to pass out yet but it was inevitable. He was already moaning with satisfaction, what more could he want. His lover lifted him up then placed his back to the bed again. So, Coola's legs were on both sides of the man but his hips were still up in the air so to speak. The man was on his knees. He was trying to make this easier but couldn't help but try to satisfy himself at the same time. As they both approached their point, Coola wished to call out the name of his new lover but the horrible realization of ignorance became known to him. The next thought that came to him was to get away. How could he let someone, whose name he didn't know, touch him in such a way. The man picked up on the change in his partner and held him close as he moved. His cries became whimpers. The man held him tighter.

"Please don't cry. I'm sorry if I'm hurting you."

"It's… not that…"

"Then what?"

Coola couldn't speak again after that. His mind had finally snapped. All that mattered now was that he had reached his limit. As he got closer to it, he cried out louder and louder. Finally it was reached, the pressure was now gone, and so was everything that Coola had seen.

He woke up the next morning; the sun was on the floor making its way up to the bed. He looked over to the man sleeping next to him. He was still out like a light. Coola turned over and curled into a ball.

"Oh god what have I done?"

Then the room started to spin the hangover came back. He felt an arm go around his waist.

"You okay?"  
"The room's spinning."  
"I know how you feel. Mine's doing the same thing. Best thing to do is sleep it off."

"Alright."

Coola tried to go back to sleep but the question came up again. He turned over, regretting it but was able to look him in the eye.

"I'm thirsty."

The man started to laugh. He shifted and got up.

"Then I'll go get you some water. Anything else you want?"

"Yeah. Make the room stop."

He started laughing. He grabbed Coola's leg and placed it on the floor.

"This should help ground you a little. I'll be right back."

The man left and was gone for some time. Coola closed his eyes, thinking about he was going to tell his father. Better yet, if he didn't know, no one would get hurt. The man came back and placed the glass near Coola. He helped Coola up so he wouldn't spin too badly. Coola lifted his own glass and drank a little then had to lie back down. When he got back into his bed, he looked up at him and had to ask. More like he had to know.

"So… what do I call you?"

"…Bardock."

The months had gone by and Coola couldn't get back to that planet. He had so much to do. Coola had kept his promise to Bardock. He talked to Freeza and was assured that he would be a little more lenient. He starred off into space.

"We are approaching our destination Lord Coola."

"Thank you. Proceed."

Coola could hardly hold back his excitement. He couldn't wait to see Bardock again. He had promised to come back and see him once he had time. He would just have to apologize for being so late.

"We are now presently three minutes of Planet Vegeta."

"On screen."

They could see the planet now. It was still as red as ever. Coola's expression changed from happy to a blank look when he saw his brother's ship. There were people everywhere out in the planet's atmosphere. What was going on? Coola stood up.

"Magnify the image."

He heard his crew scrambling trying to get a fixed image. One came up. Bardock. Coola bolted upright.

"Oh god what is he doing?"

He watched everything play out. He saw what Freeza was planning to do. He wanted to intervene but couldn't. He didn't wish to explain to his family, especially his father why he was saving a race. And monkey race no less. They would think he'd gone soft. He lowered himself back into his chair and scowled. He hated his brother, even more so now. He watched as Bardock was destroyed. The planet had been blown to pieces. There had better been a good reason for this. It better had been a reason of pride. The computer made a sound indicating an escaping sayain pod.

"Shall we destroy it sir?"  
"No. Let it go. It's Freeza's problem, not ours. He has many things to learn."

There was a pause, and then Coola moved forward.

"Pull alongside with Freeza's ship. Tell them they are being boarded."

"Yes sir."

Coola got out of his chair and walked towards the exit. He was furious.

He entered Freeza's ship, finding the usual lying about. He hated most of Freeza's crew, especially that Zarbon. He found Freeza's maid trying to clean something off the floor.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh hey Coola. I didn't hear you were coming. If I would have known, I would have made you something."  
"That's all right. What happened here?"  
"Freeza was looking at the planet. He was going to do something then there was an explosion and he spilt his wine on his leg. He got very angry after that."

"He blew the planet up over spilt wine?! He lost his temper over an accident?"

"I guess so yes. But the prince of that planet is still with us. He's down on a lower level. Would you like to see him?"  
"No. I have other matters to attend to."

Coola left, leaving her by herself. Coola had tracked Freeza down to the main bridge. Zarbon had motioned that he was coming. Freeza turned and smiled at his brother.

"Did you see that? Aren't you proud of me? I told you I could be just like you."

Coola couldn't hear anything. He saw that Freeza was proud of what he had done but didn't care at that point. He kept his pace, as he got closer to Freeza. His brother was still smiling. He couldn't take it. His hand instinctively went back and he hit Freeza across the room. Freeza landed into Zarbon. He rubbed his cheek and looked up at his brother.

"What was that for?"

"Don't ever ask me for a favor again. As of now, I want nothing to do with you!"

Coola headed towards the door, stopped and turned before exiting.

"You're no brother of mine."

The door closed behind him. Freeza still held his cheek and stared at the door.

"What was that about? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing Lord Freeza. It was his problem. You did nothing wrong."


End file.
